


不，这不科学-Thank you God of Physics,but no!

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Physics, Stony - Freeform, geek
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是随便哪个宇宙中发生的故事。简而言之，Tony似乎惹怒了物理学之神,从此以后他受尽折磨。所有人都指望着Steve去救他，而就在Steve帮助他时，Tony一个人的折磨变成了两个人的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一课：黏度

这个世界是没有偶然只有必然的，而必然要发生的事情在发生前总会有些预兆。  
我们来用复仇者举例子。  
比如说，蜘蛛侠的制服有个线头，这是预兆；鹰眼拽了一下，线头长了，鹰眼继续拽，蜘蛛侠的屁股露了出来，必然。再比如，Natasha7号的时候心情不好，这是预兆；Fury7号的时候派她出任务，她的毙敌指标超额了，她需要写报告，必然。再再比如，Clint被Peter糊住眼睛倒吊着挂在了大厅里的吊灯上——预兆就在两个分号之前——Peter给他取了个新绰号叫“Bateye”，简直是必然中的必然。  
可说正经的，没人知道发生在Tony身上的事情究竟是什么造成的，甚至就连Steve都没注意到。  
是的，这个可是好几个人都发现了：Steve的眼睛最近几乎都黏在Tony身上了。美国队长的伪装十分不明显，Peter甚至都开始在Steve每次抬头用一种绝对不应该出现在面具下的眼神看Tony的时候唱“我知道队长在看谁~~~”而那时Steve就会用一种奇异的速度僵硬转头飞快瞪Peter一眼红着脸转身走掉。  
Peter和Clint开始在私下敬畏地叫他“飓风一样的男人”，因为每次Steve在盯着Tony看被发现后那气势和速度都像飓风一样横扫过境霸气外露。  
所以再来说正经的，如果连Steve都没发现Tony倒霉日开始的预兆，其他人就更别指望他们能发现了。

可是有Jarvis。只有他注意到了。这位观察入微的老人，愿原力与你同在。  
复仇者们在下午接了任务，那个恶棍费了他们一些时间去寻找他的踪迹，可复仇者们却不费吹灰之力就将其解决。尽管如此，他们回到复仇者大厦的时候天也完全黑透了。老管家在复仇者们走进复仇者大厦的第一时间就迎了出去，所有人都向他打了招呼，而他稀松平常地接过了复仇者们递给他的蜘蛛侠的书包队长的盾鹰眼的箭筒黄蜂女路上买到的花以及雷神的锤子。

“这次怎么样，先生？”Jarvis问道。  
“还能怎么样，有个坏蛋搞破坏，而我飞过去惩罚了他。”Tony在客厅卸下了装甲，晃悠着给自己倒了杯水。  
“没错，Jarvis，是他一个人而不是我们，我甚至都没来得及结个吊床躺着！Stark先生简直棒极了，几乎在一瞬间就搞定了那个白痴，你真该看看他干得有多么漂亮！不过话说起来Stark先生，你是怎么加速回转的？”Peter黏在天花板上，眼睛里闪烁着脑残粉的精光。  
“其一，我想我下次需要在你制服上安装个摄像头，仅用来拍摄我，别人不能入镜；其二，我不知道你在说什么加速回转，那不是很平常的加速回转吗？”Tony无所谓地皱了皱眉，端起杯子喝水。  
“其一，真是万分感谢，我可以省下来自费购买摄像头的钱去做一套新制服，现在这套开线还是太厉害了；其二，说真的你觉得那是普通的加速回转吗？那是超越了物理极限的加速回转！0.33秒，说真的，要不是我的蜘蛛感应帮了我我甚至都看不清楚！事实上我真的没怎么看清楚！”  
“啊哈，你注意到那个了！”Tony咧嘴笑了起来，“所以你看到了，那我也没必要隐瞒什么，真相就是：那是只属于我的回转，不可复制，最新实验。结果证明我的科技超越了我自身的感受，因为我甚至也没看清楚我那时究竟是怎么干的。”  
Peter张大了嘴，可惜谁都看不出来。  
“学着点，小子，路还很长很艰难，你的物理学应该要得个A才能跟得上3%。”Tony转身就把Peter打发了，而蜘蛛侠依然张着嘴（谁都看不出来）。  
“恭喜您成功了，先生。”Jarvis欣慰地笑着，同时不自觉地盯着Tony的腰部，“不过先生，恕我冒昧……”  
“什么？”  
“您的衣服上粘着一个勺。”  
“什么？！”  
“您的衣服上粘着一个勺。”  
Tony低头看，他的衣服上真的粘着一个勺。钢勺，小勺，咖啡勺，刚刚他从拿着的喝水杯子里拿出来的勺。就粘在他的腰部。  
“这是怎么回事，谁搞的恶作剧？”Tony去扯那个勺，结果勺从衣服上拔了下来，扯掉了一片布，但是却粘到了他手上。  
“谁干的？！”Tony下意识扭头瞪Peter，蜘蛛侠在咖啡勺出现的第一时间就从天花板上跳了下来，然后在Tony怒视他的时候疯狂摇头。  
“你知道我不敢这么干，队长要是知道会杀了我！”如果Tony能读Peter的大脑，他一定对现在Peter满脑子都刮着飓风感到疑惑不解。  
“那么是谁？！”Tony一只手粘着一个勺，一只手攥着一个杯子——当然，不出所料，他连这个杯子也放不下了。  
“发生了什么？”Steve走进客厅，他刚刚冲了个澡，这时只穿着作为睡衣的松垮运动裤和T恤，满身都是好闻的水汽。  
“有人恶作剧，往我身上粘了强力胶，说实话挺酷的，我从来没这么对别人干过，也许我下次该试试。”Tony挫败地举了举双手。  
Steve显然没搞懂状况，他困惑地看向Jarvis。  
“Rogers先生，我也很困惑。”老管家叹了口气。  
“总之就是Stark先生的衣服上先是粘上了一个勺，然后他想把勺拿下来，结果勺粘在了他手上。”Peter插嘴解释道，他把面罩取了下来并尽全力用自己最真诚的眼神看着Steve，好不让Steve怀疑那是他干的。  
“你知道没人能在你不知情的情况下在如此短的时间里在你手上粘上强力胶，对吧Tony？”Steve好脾气地说道，然后试着不去在意Tony腰部露出来的那小块皮肤，而是小心翼翼地拔那根小勺。结果勺把断了，只有勺子头还黏在Tony手上。  
“是啊我当然知道，我手上又不是黏糊糊的，只有海绵宝宝才是黏糊糊的……所以你要试试吗？”Tony嘀咕着，举起一只手作势要拍Steve，并假装没注意到Steve投来的温柔瞪视。  
接着Steve又试着用其他方法来帮助Tony，结果截至目前为止，Tony的手上一共黏了一个小勺子头、一个水杯、一个小扳手、一把瑞士军刀和一块玉米片（Peter围观的时候不小心掉上去的）。  
“行了Steve，不用白费力气了，我猜这又是什么见鬼的报复之类的玩意儿，也许我们应该叫Thor去问问，我前阵子刚说他弟的新发型很难看。”Tony泄气地垂下手，他其实应该拍拍Steve的肩膀，可他可不敢冒那个风险。就算他其实挺愿意和Steve黏在一起，等等也许黏一起实际上好极了，但Steve可是直得像华盛顿纪念碑，Tony都能想象出Steve如果黏在自己身上会是怎样的尴尬。  
“我在这儿。”Thor举起了手，他坐在离Steve和Tony不远的沙发里，正和Clint分享一块披萨。  
“你们什么时候来的？”Tony大吃一惊，因为在他没注意到的时候复仇者全员几乎都到齐了。  
Clint拿起一块披萨使劲嚼，“就在你们把扳手黏在你手上的时候，是Jarvis叫我们来的，他叮嘱我们看好你然后就去休息了。”  
“所以是你们中的谁？”Tony不死心地问道，恶作剧比较容易搞定，如果是什么恶棍来报复那就比较烦人了。  
“你觉得我们谁有那个能力？”Natasha懒散地靠在地板上，饶有兴趣地眯眼看着Tony的双手，“我想我们也没有那么有创意。”  
“你行动是否自如，吾友？”Thor问道。  
Tony抬腿走到他面前，“我觉得这是个蠢问题。”  
“那么并非Loki所为，”Thor摇着头，“他目前并无神力来施展如此精妙法力。”  
“这也算精妙？你对精妙的定义还真低啊。”Tony撇撇嘴，他的嘴有点痒，可是他需要忍耐，他的手现在是最危险的黏黏炸弹。  
“其实挺精妙的，Tony，”Steve插嘴道，他依旧用一种很温柔很着急但很沉稳的眼神盯着Tony，“你现在黏了一堆东西，几乎是碰到什么黏什么，但你还行动自如，而且你的身体……身体并没有什么异常，也许我今天能找到什么方法，我的意思是我们俩一起，不，是我们所有人一起解决这件事……”  
Peter和Clint脸上露出了了然的坏笑，而Natasha和他们交换了一个眼神。Steve越解释脸越红，而另一个人完全不在状态。  
“不用费心，Steve——口头给你个拍肩，不用谢——今天太晚了不是吗，而我累坏了，”Tony和Steve有个短暂的对视，而他自以为演技很好地躲开了目光，然后不顾众人惊讶的眼神一屁股坐进了沙发，“事实上我觉得我们今天都够累的了，不是吗？大家都需要早点休息，而且我还很饿，你们谁搭把手喂我块披萨当睡前甜点？”  
所有人都看向Steve，而飓风一样的男人红着脸拿起一块披萨。  
“万分感谢，Steve，我这时候就觉得自己特别爱国。”Tony眨了眨眼，他和Steve的距离只有一块披萨。  
“这是我应该做的……”Tony的眼睛里一定有整个宇宙，也许Steve能参透其中的奥秘。  
“嗯哼！”Natasha坏笑着咳了一声，黄蜂女飞在她旁边差点猝不及防掉下来，“Stark，我想提醒你，披萨吃完了好好思考一下今晚睡在哪儿……”  
Steve和Tony一起瞪她，表情是一模一样的“你怎么能当着他的面开这种玩笑”，而那块披萨掉到了Steve腿上。  
“我没有其他意思，只是想说你坐下也许就起不来了。”  
复仇者窃笑着一哄而散，只留下Steve和Tony尴尬地对坐着。  
“所以，你要……睡在沙发上吗？”Steve的面颊还在红着。  
“什么？不，当然不。你能……你能想办法把我拉起来吗？”Tony试着向上站，结果他的后背反弹到皮沙发背上整个后背都黏在了沙发上。

最终结果就是Tony坐在沙发上睡着了，而Steve陪在他旁边。  
一整夜。  
此时他们谁都不知道第二天将要发生什么。


	2. 第二课：还是黏度

世界末日，世界末日，世界末日。  
请用三种语气读出来。  
但是，“别惊慌”。  
如果Tony的大脑是世界上最快的电脑——事实上一点都不令人意外，他的大脑运转速度已经像个电脑一样惊人了——那么他可以花大概三十年的时间算出来生命、宇宙以及任何事情的终极答案。没错，他现在不知道，可我们知道，答案只能是：Mark 42。  
但是他的大脑现在却只能处理一些名为“世界末日”的简单事情，而很显然他的大脑处理得并不好：它一片空白，并且发出指令让他的心脏因为震惊和狂喜而过速跳动，同时他的反应器也好像嵌进了他的后背——没错，他无法呼吸了。  
Steve　Rogers是世界末日。  
一般来说他不是。如果过紧的制服、过紧的制服勾勒出来的完美屁股、在过紧的制服下像阳光一样冲着Tony笑并且叫他的名字是世界末日的话，Tony会在第一时间加入什么崇拜撒旦的邪教组织，以求每天都呆在世界末日中。  
但今天Steve就是世界末日，是那种毁灭性的的、不可逆转的、让人崩溃的世界末日。确切地说是自从早上五点二十分起他就变成世界末日了。  
正撞上地球的小行星、正扑向庞贝的火山灰、正浮在大西洋等着某艘轮船的冰山，你感到恐惧，并觉得这些已经够糟了？不！这些都比不上黏在Tony脑袋旁边的Steve！  
世界末日！！！  
“别惊慌。”Tony开始在心里背诵《银河系漫游指南》的第一章，他必须转移注意力，不能让自己的眼睛继续向旁边斜了，他要是再动脑袋Steve的嘴就要黏上他了。

至于事情为什么会变成这样。

Tony今天醒得特别早，也许是因为他并不怎么需要睡眠，也许是因为他这次的作息时间太诡异了，也许仅仅是因为他是坐着睡着的同时Steve靠得他特别近。  
Tony在睁开眼睛后只用了大约零点几几秒就意识到自己在哪儿，并且回忆起了昨晚的状况。他发现在他睡着的时候他的双手都黏在沙发上了，他现在就像张开手臂的黏黏猴玩具，只不过黏黏猴是黏在玻璃上的而他黏在了自己的沙发上。他试着转了转头，谢天谢地，幸好他睡着的时候脑袋是垂下来的，不然他今天醒过来的时候也许就会重现《马拉之死》：两手张开，一手握着水杯，一手黏着勺子头、瑞士军刀、小扳手和玉米片，头向上仰着，眼睛悲哀地圆睁，哀悼着他逝去的自由。如果真的不幸连脑袋也黏在了沙发上，那么也许他只比死了的马拉好一点点，那就是他至少是穿着衣服的。  
Tony扭头看看Steve，那个士兵抱着双臂，不可思议地端坐着闭着眼，如果不是他的呼吸又深又沉，他看上去完全就是在思考而不是在睡觉。  
“Steve……”Tony小声叫道，时钟显示现在只有早上五点十九分，但他因为某种原因必须要起来，要起来就需要Steve的帮助。  
Steve在第一时间睁开眼并似乎一下就清醒了。  
“发生了什么事吗？”Steve嗓音沙哑，听上去有些担心。  
“你能把我从这沙发里弄出来吗？”Tony僵硬地用脑袋示意，“我觉得我现在就像高位截瘫，对呀，没错，我下次要从基金里抽出点钱来专门给这项治疗项目拨款，因为这该死的亲身体验真是糟透了，我很同情那些人……”  
“只是嘴巴停一会儿，好吗？”Steve轻声安抚，其他人大概还没醒，他可不想闹出什么大动静。  
他站起身，审视了一下Tony目前的状况，然后眯起眼睛严肃说道：“鉴于你现在的状况，我猜我只能把你和沙发一起举起来，在我们找到你这个小麻烦的解决方法之前我大概只能这么移动你了。”  
“哇哦，呃……听上去很酷，但是Steve，你真的要让我……等等你是在开玩笑对吗？”Tony看到Steve在笑，就是那种“虽然我在幸灾乐祸但是我还是要忍住”的笑，“没错，你是的。行了，这不好笑，因为我快憋不住了，如果你想看我就在你面前尿裤子的话那就看吧……”  
Steve的脸可怕地变红了，天还没有那么亮，Tony在没有咖啡帮助的情况下不怎么相信自己的视力，于是他就像平时做的那样判断那是自己的幻觉。  
“所以你能想办法把我弄起来吗？”Tony有些急躁，他并没有说谎，他真的有点憋不住了。  
Steve也许慌了也许没有，可没人发明一种能读出美国队长在想什么的仪器——X教授是个大忙人，他才不会帮忙——所以当Steve真的慌慌张张一把拽住Tony的一根胳膊拽他起来并因为惯性导致了某些事情的时候，Tony很后悔他并没有提前发明出那种仪器。

于是现在Steve变成了世界末日，Tony的整个背后黏着一大片沙发上扯下来的布（人形）。  
当Tony在心里默背到“把牙膏涂在牙刷上——好，开始刷牙”时他终于忍不住打破了沉默。他叹了一口气，小声说道：“所以我猜你并不知道像这样不计后果地把我拽起来的后果就是和我黏在一起。”  
他说得再小声Steve也听得到——Steve的脑门就黏在他的脑门上。  
Steve Rogers变成了Tony Stark的世界末日，因为前者不经允许就擅自将一只手和脑门黏在了后者身上。  
太可怕了。不能尖叫。  
Steve肯定尴尬极了，他说不出一句话而且满脸通红，并竭尽全力向后退。但是他的脑门依旧牢牢黏在Tony脑门上，还有一只手也是一样。他们互相对视着，妄图从对方眼睛里瞪出什么能够解除现在这种尴尬状况的化合物，但他们只能从彼此眼中看到一个尴尬的自己。  
“并且简直快要亲上去了”，Tony将这个可怕的想法判断为缺少咖啡因并且膀胱受到压迫所产生的幻觉。  
“那么，我们需要去洗手间，Tony。”  
“是的，没错。”  
“那我们走吧。”  
“是的，没错。”  
拜托了，语气一定要显得很正经并且无所谓。  
可如果某个复仇者现在起床看到他们的样子，那人一定会活活笑死，并会在笑死之前发一篇通稿到《纽约时报》。  
《美国队长和钢铁侠在跳顶额恰恰！》  
《美国队长和钢铁侠在跳顶额恰恰并且正在向洗手间进发！》  
《美国队长和钢铁侠并不是在跳顶额恰恰他俩只是黏在了一起而现在钢铁侠想要去洗手间！》  
说真的，哪个标题更糟糕？  
还是全都糟糕透了？

Tony从不知道解决自己的生理问题会如此令人尴尬，而他在Steve大吼着抱歉并试图别开身子躲避他的时候扭伤了脖子，并且成功地将自己的裤子黏了一片在手上。  
一旦事情解决——无论是谁这么幼稚，Tony一定要让他尝尝更狠毒（幼稚）的报复方式——Tony和Steve的友情就会玩完了，这就是预言家Tony Stark在成为预言家后成功预言的唯一一件同时也是最后一件事。他心灰意冷，虽然他的脑袋和Steve黏在一起（刚刚Steve还成功地什么都看到了），但他觉得他们的心一定在越走越远，现在估计一颗已经到了波江座，一颗还在玩地心探险。  
“这并不是我所预想的美好的一天开始的方式，我都快哭了，Steve，我是说真的。”他是说真的。  
“这是我的错，Tony，真的很对不起。”Steve不知第几次道歉了，他还是红着脸，但他的眼睛真诚得就好像Tony是他唯一需要忠诚的人。  
“别忙着说对不起了Steve，我觉得我们需要移动到厨房去，我需要，不，我们都需要来一杯咖啡。”他需要咖啡，非常需要，咖啡能缓解那种可怕的Steve就要亲过来了的幻觉。  
“我想是个好主意。”  
他们又像跳着顶额恰恰那样横着走到了厨房。  
他们沉默着共享了一杯双份浓缩黑咖啡——只能用吸管，是的，他们站在一起等那杯咖啡变凉才开始喝，并且Steve颇费了一番功夫将吸管的其余部分从Tony嘴上弄下来——如果非要形容他俩现在的样子的话Tony只能想象那会像某些恶心的天天腻在一起的十几岁小情侣，比如Peter和Gwen那样的。

“早上好，情侣先生们。”  
蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应有一条是只要想到他他就会出现吗？！

“早，Peter。”Steve尴尬地说，呼出的气打在了Tony脸上。  
“如果你们不是在亲吻，那么你们是在玩某种摔跤游戏吗？”Peter说完就瞪大眼睛捂住嘴，“所以我打扰到你们了吗？我很抱歉！”  
他看上去可一点都不抱歉，他脸上的表情显示他也许就是那个要给《纽约时报》发通稿的人。  
Steve和Tony费劲地将头转向同一方向，瞪视。  
“不过我知道那只是不小心黏在一起了，我很聪明！”Peter拿出了手机，他要实施他那邪恶的企图了！  
“不行，Peter，不能照相。”Steve的脸严肃得就像雅尔塔会议谈判时的罗斯福，只不过他旁边那个斯大林脑袋和他黏一起了。  
所以丘吉尔，不，Peter收起了他的手机，他一直都很听Steve的话（除了偷偷拿盾牌玩的时候）。  
“你们要怎么办？”Peter做了个鬼脸，从冰箱里掏出一大桶果汁灌了一大口，“需要我帮什么忙吗？果酱？土司？开电视？叫Jarvis？尽管开口！”  
“警告你别摆那个幸灾乐祸的表情，”Tony咬牙切齿地说道，然后他发现自己动作幅度太大差点撞进Steve怀里，“去帮我叫醒Hank、Bruce、或者去隔壁叫惊奇先生，见鬼的随便他们中的谁都好，或者让他们一起过来帮我的忙！”  
“Tony，你还好吗？”Steve担忧地看了他一眼，他能感到Steve的紧张情绪，因为他们见鬼的挨得这么近。  
“好得很，”一点都不好，“像我们这么亲密的兄弟如今可不多见了，”明天你跟我分开就一点都不会怀念我了，“我们应该再亲密一点。”然后你就会怒吼着逃开。  
“你一点都不好，还有我不会因为跟你黏在一起就会觉得尴尬……好吧，的确有点，不过我是不会躲着你的。”  
Tony瞪着Steve。*Steve，哦，你为什么是Steve！你见鬼的太好了，而我产生了想要吻你的幻觉！*  
“等等，Pete，我需要来杯咖啡，浓缩的，超级浓缩。”  
他可不能再产生那种Steve似乎要吻上他的错觉，他也绝对不能冒险凑上去。  
绝对不能。


	3. 第三课：黏度课结束

勺子头、水杯、扳手、瑞士军刀、玉米片、嘴唇上粘着的一截吸管、裤子碎片、浴帽、香皂盒、内裤、脚垫、Steve。  
Tony身上仅有的东西。  
“啊！瞎了！”Clint早上走进客厅的第一句话。

CLint捂着眼，盲目地吼着：“难道没人看见吗？只有我一个人看见了吗？队长！和钢铁侠！没穿衣服！在跳裸体探戈！”  
没人搭理他——鉴于现在屋子里坐着蚁人夫妇、Banner博士、Natasha和Peter，Clint开始怀疑自己的人际交往是不是出了什么差错——而Tony只是发出了一声嫌弃的哼哼。  
“就算你是正确的你也该小点声，”终于，还是Peter接话了，他把Clint拉到一边，背过身子好让他俩都看不见黏在一起的那两人，“或者说有一部分是正确的——Stark先生还穿着内裤……不过你错过了他们的恰恰，恰恰比这个探戈姿势更好笑。”  
Clint虚弱地朝身后看，又情不自禁地叹口气转过头来，“他们什么时候黏成这样的？我错过了什么？”  
“你错过了早饭：包括华夫饼新鲜蔓越莓酱和米奇麦片，我吃到了唐老鸭和高飞，Hank找到了史高治叔叔……”  
“停。”  
“当然如果你算上早饭之前队长拉钢铁侠起来的时候两人撞到了一起结果黏住了额头和一只手后来队长要去洗手间结果他们在洗手间似乎出了点状况而在吃早饭的时候钢铁侠撞到流理台上以至于我们不得不帮他把衣服扯下来而他俩另一只手也黏在一起了于是现在队长上身裸了Stark先生几乎全裸了他俩也变成了现在这个样子而这就是你错过的。”  
Clint用一分钟时间给Peter的话加上标点，“所以你的意思是今天早上发生了这么多事，可你都不叫我？！”我们不再是兄弟了Peter Parker。  
“因为我们从来不是兄弟，鹰眼小可爱！这次的经历告诉你看热闹要起得早，而人多了热闹就不好看了。”Peter一本正经地点头拍拍Clint的肩膀，“所以你需要我去把制服拿来然后再用蛛丝糊住你眼睛吗？免费的！”  
“滚蛋。”  
“如果可以的话我希望你们都滚蛋……Steve，行行好，鉴于现在我们已经成这样了，我说脏话的时候你能帮帮忙把头扭过来吗？很好，谢谢……所以你们都赶紧滚蛋，滚出大厦，滚到随便哪里去喝杯咖啡，不要妨碍我们爱的舞蹈。”  
屋子里的复仇者们爆发出一阵笑声，可没人动，大家只是窝在地上摆着舒服的姿势欣赏他们——沙发套掉了现在沙发只是一堆价格昂贵的海绵。  
“所以你们不听我的话，一点都不意外……Steve，下个命令让他们解散行吗？”  
Steve刚刚一直没开口，他现在的脸色已经说不上是什么颜色了，等等，也许现在他穿上制服的话大家都找不到他的脸了！  
“复仇者解散。”Steve看看Tony的眼睛——这么近也看不到其他地方——叹了口气。  
他竟然真的说了。  
没人理他，复仇者们爆发出一阵傻笑。  
“队长崩溃了！被这种现实打垮真的很崩溃，我同情他……”Peter对身旁的Clint小声嘀咕。  
“我倒觉得不像，他只是不想Stark先生尴尬，或者是在缓和气氛……真不愧是队长，你看他的脸，虽然我看不清他的眼神，但他肯定还是很坚定！”Clint的嘀咕中充满了爱国热忱。  
“啊，飓风！”Peter和Clint异口同声说道。  
似乎被某种精神感动了。

一直到上午十点Steve和Tony的姿势都没变过：Tony的一只手和Steve的黏在一起，另一只手抓着水杯，而Steve没有和Tony相握的那只手就搭在Tony拿水杯那只手的胳膊上。他们现在姿势标准，如果有人录下来那就是完美的国标舞教学示范。  
一直到上午十点复仇者大厦的复仇者们（不包括似乎还在倒星际时差的Thor）的姿势却变了很多：他们被薯片啤酒和其他一堆零食环绕着，舒服地窝在Jarvis给他们提供的懒骨头沙发上，他们聊天、哈哈大笑、还玩起了纸牌。但每隔一会儿他们都要抬头看两眼黏在一起的两人，然后继续嘿嘿怪笑着继续他们的聊天和纸牌。  
接着他们在玩腻纸牌后找到了新的乐子。  
“屁股真棒，Stark！”Natasha冲Tony的背后吹了个口哨。  
“没错，我不会承认嫉妒你的屁股的。”Clint坏笑着说。  
“Stark先生你的内裤是限量的吗？看上去可真不错！”Peter重点错误。  
“别拿他开玩笑，拜托了。”Steve牵引着Tony转了个身，换成他背对大家站着，而这突然的移动引起了Tony的小声惊呼。  
“哇哦，飓风！”Clint和Peter交换了一个眼神，异口同声说。  
“你的腰也很棒，队长！”Janet上下打量着Steve，学着Natasha吹了个口哨，“如果不是怕也和你们黏在一起，我会上去摸一把的。”她转头看了眼Hank，却发现后者埋头写写画画根本没听她在说什么。  
“不要开玩笑了，大家，我们要想办法帮忙。你们没发现一个奇怪的地方吗？”Bruce开口解围，“我们设想如果Tony变成了某种人体胶水，那么为什么他不会黏在地上？”  
“好想法，Banner博士，”Tony费劲地带着Steve的脑袋一起侧过去，“我也在想这个问题，而我已经让Jarvis去找Reed借他的仪器来测试，我想你和Pym博士可以帮我。”  
“我很乐意帮你们的忙。”Bruce好脾气地眨眨眼，“不过我能问一个问题吗？”  
“尽管开口，博士，鉴于你是这屋子里唯一一个不幸灾乐祸的人，我有问必答。”Tony的心情总算好了些，该死的，真该让他们忘了他的屁股。  
“那么你锻炼过你的臀大肌吗？还是它一直都这么不科学地长着？”  
这屋子里没一个好人！

Steve保持着背对着复仇者的姿势站着，为了保护Tony的屁股不再遭到大家的调戏，他的屁股和裸着的上半身遭到了大家惨无人道的骚扰。  
但这一切都是值得的，至少从复仇者的角度看过去，Tony那显而易见的感激和爱慕相交融的眼神简直要把人给烦死了。  
而现在，额头相连的两人又开始窃窃私语。复仇者们识趣地转移了注意力，开始玩Jarvis给他们留下的（比较无聊的）桌面游戏。  
“我脑海中有个声音告诉我：如果明天他们还黏在一起，他们会互相表白！”Clint严肃地宣布。  
“谁告诉你的？”Natasha挑起一边的眉。  
“Coulson。”  
“Coulson是谁？”  
“我心中的神奇海螺，我有什么事都去问他。”  
“你还好吗，鹰眼，你精神分裂了吗？”  
于是疑似精神分裂的Clint给百无聊赖的复仇者们讲了他心中的神奇海螺Coulson先生的人物设定，这个海螺竟然还秃顶。  
就在大家被Coulson先生转移了注意力的时候，Thor踏进了客厅，而Hank大叫一声坐起了身。  
“吾友，你还安好？”Thor担心地看了一眼Hank，然后困惑地转向半裸的Steve和Tony。  
“别问。”Tony大喊。  
Thor迟疑地点头，又看向Hank。  
“这不科学！”Hank大叫着，“这根本没可能发生！”  
“没可能发生什么？”Tony让Steve带着他转向侧面，“你发现了什么？”  
Hank Pym从地上捡起他的纸，上面写满了公式和演算过程，“鉴于你们似乎都忘记我们需要干些什么，所以我自己演算了一下。你身体的黏滞系数理论上各个部位都是相同的，可你现在脚不会黏在地板上，那就说明你的脚和你的身体的黏滞系数是不一样的，所以如果我们带入公式……”  
人们都听得很认真，或者是假装听得很认真。  
“你听懂了吗？”Natasha皱着眉，小声问Clint。  
Clint带着一脸茫然但坚定的表情点头又摇头，“这时候我往往会问问我的神奇海螺。”

十分钟以后Pym博士终于讲解完了他的物理学黏度理论，得出的结论是：Tony的现状不是科学能够做到的。  
Steve和Tony都一脸凝重，但似乎Steve没听懂。  
“所以这是魔法造成的？”Thor生气地叫着。  
“他听懂了？！”Clint嚷嚷。  
没人理他，而Thor只是大踏步走向黏在一起的Steve和Tony。  
“吾友们，好队长，钢铁之人，我们一定帮你们解决这个问题！”Thor激昂地说道，他张开双臂。  
“十分感谢，不过，Thor……”  
张开双臂。  
“不！”  
张开双臂。  
“不！这不科学！”  
Peter不知从哪里掏出来制服迅速地把每个人的眼睛都糊住了。  
不忍直视。

Thor张开双臂，将Steve和Tony像“敲小镲的玩具猩猩”一样抱住。  
然后他们分开了。

勺子头、水杯、扳手、瑞士军刀、玉米片、嘴唇上粘着的一截吸管、裤子碎片、浴帽、香皂盒、内裤、脚垫、Steve。  
除了手里的水杯和身上的内裤还在，连Steve都离开了Tony。

咦？

到底发生了什么！  
这句话没人说出来，但是似乎事情就这么奇异地解决了。  
在吓死人的沉默中大家扒掉了眼前的蜘蛛丝，同时看向Thor。没人知道为什么北欧之神的一个拥抱就让烦恼解决了，而Thor似乎连刚刚发生了什么都还没搞明白。  
“所以，就这样完了？”Pete张大嘴，“我甚至都还没来得及偷拍！”  
Tony冲Peter竖了个中指，然后偷瞟Steve。队长的脸上写满了疲惫和如释重负，他看到Tony在看他，就回了一个微笑。  
挺好，Tony想，终于结束了。  
“恭喜您，先生。”Jarvis不知从哪个角落冒出来，他递给Tony一条运动裤，并接过了Tony手中的水杯——Tony决定以后这个上面印着愚蠢的粉色小花的杯子就是自己的专用杯了，因为他握了它一晚上，培养出的感情太深厚了。  
“这回你需要去洗个澡了。”Steve拍拍Tony的胳膊。他干嘛要摆出那份很温柔的表情呢？令人厌烦！  
“哇哦，飓风！”Clint和Peter交换着恶心的眼神。  
“太好了。”Tony说道。  
他需要洗个澡，去地下室随便造点什么东西，然后再喝一杯加倍浓缩。  
也许咖啡因造成的心跳过速可以帮助他确认一件事。

他并不想和Steve一直黏在一起。


	4. 第四课：浮力

他已经在他的盔甲里呆了整整十个小时，从上午十点一直到太阳落山天完全黑了下来。  
他在他的壳里，站着。  
拒绝碰任何东西。  
不过根本就没人试图叫Tony从盔甲里出来，每当有人路过客厅看到他在那里无聊地哼哼流行歌曲，他们就会捂住嘴憋笑跑走。  
好吧，只有一个人没笑，并且他是真的希望Tony从盔甲里出来。

“Tony，你应该出来。”Steve举着盘子，里面堆着煮马铃薯和烤鸭腿，闻上去可真香。  
“不可能。”Tony懊恼地挥了挥手，哦，满意了吧Steve！他忘了他唱到了哪儿，现在他又得从恼人的前奏开始唱Starships了。  
Steve走到他面前，将盘子举在头盔面板前，“这很香，来尝尝，我们刚做好的。”  
“没错，我想我不能忽视和你一起做这顿饭的Peter那可以环绕地球十圈的尖叫以及他烧毁的油烟机。我看的见，Steve，尤其是那个曾经是油烟机的玩意儿现在还缠着一堆蜘蛛网，我无法忽视它。”Tony朝厨房的方向点点头。  
Steve苦笑一声，提议道：“就算过程曲折但至少结果还不错，真的不吃点吗？”  
他并没有说什么“你已经一整天都没吃东西了Tony，你会死的！”“吃下去，士兵！这能让你活命！”之类的话，显然他知道他不那么说就能让Tony更加远离饿死的边缘。  
Tony并没有说话，而Steve皱起了眉。  
“所以你并不准备吃点？”  
“如果你看得见我的脸，那么你就能看见我脸上的表情：当然我是在愁眉苦脸！而且我也有点饿！”  
“哦，是吗，可我并不知道。所以你为什么不从盔甲里出来，然后端起盘子好好吃一顿呢？”  
“因为我不能！在这里头我很安全，可如果我试图卸装甲我也许又会变成固体胶了！也许我的手会爱上我的头盔，也许我的头发会黏在鸭腿上，然后Peter饿的时候就会过来撕鸭肉，而我还没办法打他！”  
“嘿，我可不会那么干！”没人理他。  
“所以你还在担心那些胶水的事情？！”  
“别告诉我你不觉得那很烦！”  
“Stark先生你站得不累吗？”  
“可你看，我现在碰了你，什么事都没发生。”  
“你并没有在碰我只是在碰我的盔甲。”  
“你并没有在碰他只是在碰他的盔甲，队长。”  
“那么你不从你的盔甲里出来了？”  
“不，我在里面生活得很好，不用费心。”  
“Stark先生你怎么上厕所？”  
“睡觉的时候也不脱？”  
“我爱他，他喜欢我，我们不分离，就是这样。”  
“那么Stark先生如果你穿着盔甲躺下你硌不硌？”  
“闭嘴，Peter！那你怎么吃东西？你的头盔你也永远不摘了？”  
“我用看的！我进行光合作用！我现在就开始冬眠！”

基本上谁都没料到Steve真的毫不留情地把Tony的头，不，是头盔拔了下来。  
Steve的动作力量特别大，头盔被他拔下来的时候发出了兹啦兹啦的巨大响声，而且冒出了火星。所有在其他屋子的人都跑了过来，然后全部呆住了，而Tony被震得盲目地大吼。  
站在不远处的Jarvis表情很扭曲，甚至有点诡异的疼得龇牙的感觉。  
“对不起，Jarvis。”Steve莫名其妙地冲老管家道了歉，又扔掉了那个可怜的头盔，举起盘子，“好了，现在你的头露出来了，不过你可以保留你的身子，我是说其余部分。所以，吃吗？”  
“快看啊鹰眼，”Peter呆滞地用手机拍了张照，“飓风变成了超级飓风。”  
“Coulson先生告诉我我们要找到风眼。”Clint严肃地说到。  
“没错，正有此意。”Peter迅速地脱了衣服——嘿，不脱掉的话他的制服可露不出来——而蜘蛛丝“嗖”地一声就把地上孤零零躺着的钢铁侠头盔给扯了过去。  
“漂亮！”Clint呲牙咧嘴，和他一样呲牙咧嘴的Peter傻笑着和他一起摆弄起了头盔。

“你根本不知道那要多少钱！”Tony吼着，不过显然并不是为了盔甲在生气。  
“我当然知道，不过那也比不上你的命重要。”Steve异常严肃，就像手里拿着盾站在战场上。可他现在手里没有盾，但不知为什么Tony却感觉自己的心脏就好像被盾打了一下，紧紧地抽搐。  
“你根本不用来管我……鉴于十几个小时前发生的事，我们应该从每天都聚到一起喝啤酒降格为每半年写一次信问好！”Tony努力盯着鸭腿而不是Steve近在咫尺的眼睛，他们又靠得太近了，就好像十个小时之前那样。  
“是什么让你觉得我不会管你了？”Steve的声音有些急躁。  
“这样那样的原因。”  
Steve在原地转了个圈，看上去更急躁了，“好吧，那么如果我说不呢？如果我说我会继续管你呢？”  
“那又是为了什么，Steve，”Tony抬起眼，等待回答，“给我个理由。”  
全屋子的人都屏住了呼吸，他们正站在飓风的风眼处。  
有人要来爆米花吗？

Tony等待着，但他不知道他在等待什么。  
而Steve皱着眉，脸憋得越来越红。  
所有人都等待着。

“因为你需要吃点东西。”  
狗屎！Peter将头盔摔在了地上。

客厅的气氛从未像现在这么尴尬过，甚至连尴尬气氛破坏者Natasha都尴尬地想要转身走掉。  
Tony不知道自己愣了几秒，但他的确是在心里哼完了一整首Starships，这样他就能勉强压住反应堆旁边溢出来的酸涩，“所以你只是要让我吃东西。”  
“是的，我……我的意思是因为我们是朋友，所以我有责任提醒你按时吃饭。”Steve的脸是那么红，令人同情，可他却没法脑溢血晕过去从而躲过这场尴尬。  
“真是谢谢你的好意，Steve，可我还是没办法吃。你瞧，我的盔甲没那么精细，我捏不起叉子。”Tony眨眨眼，努力找回自己的声调，他认定刚刚在脑子里唱了太多女声部，以至于现在他的嗓子都哑得发疼。  
“呃，这挺糟糕……”Steve四处乱看，但他的眼睛就是无法对准Tony。  
“你可以喂他，队长！”Clint突然开口，然后一本正经地指了指自己的胸口，“Coulson先生告诉我的！”  
让那个海螺滚蛋！Tony在内心骂着脏字。很明显Steve并没有Tony想的那个意思，就算刚刚他大着胆子暗示了一下，但谁都能听出来他们的队长没有那个意思。所以他们不能再起哄下去了，否则Steve就要脸部血管破裂了。  
那会很吓人。

“行了恋物癖，求你放过我们的好队长！”Tony不再看Steve，而是从依旧脸红着的Steve手里接过盘子，徒手拿起了上面的土豆扔进嘴里，“味道真的挺好。”  
这次轮到Steve张大了嘴不知该说什么好，他瞪向Clint，而Clint耸耸肩，于是他又看向Tony。  
“嘿，虽然我喜欢成为焦点，但你们这样看着我我会消化不良！行行好，去餐厅享用你们的晚餐好吗？Bon appétit!”Tony不耐烦地挥着胳膊，装甲发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“他刚刚是在说法语吗？”Jan飞在Steve旁边，朝后望了一眼。  
“祝我们有个好胃口，”Steve没精打采地说着，“而他自己可不见得有。”  
Clint和Natasha担忧地对视了一眼。  
他们还能听到Tony装甲发出的嘎吱嘎吱声，那声音就好像在磨着谁的心。

那之后Steve也没再在公共区域出现，他吃完晚饭早早就回房间了，而Tony只是终于放弃了站立，选择盘腿坐在地上（鉴于沙发已经被他给毁了）。  
好心的Jarvis给他拿来了毯子，“您真的不出来吗，先生？”  
“我会黏在地上的，Jarvis，我可不想因为头发黏到了地上而变成秃子。”Tony沮丧极了，他反而开始怀念早上和Steve黏在一起的时刻，至少那时候他要解决的问题只有黏在手上的勺，而不是Steve。  
可他现在的问题来源却是Steve，只有他，全是他。  
“您知道这一直不是个问题，先生。”Jarvis把茶壶和小饼干都放在了地上。  
“可他真的是。”  
“那么您知道这位‘他’也许自己也在烦恼，先生，静观其变……”Jarvis睿智地眨眨眼，“祝您晚安。”  
Tony瞪着Jarvis离去的背影。  
是不是每个英国老管家说话风格都像甘道夫？

他们就不能把话说得明白点儿吗？！

而当Tony从睡梦中醒来——他梦见了会走路的绵羊和开着云彩飞船保卫梦境的Steve，不过他马上就意识到那是他小时候看过的一个卡通片——他终于明白了一个道理。  
那就是所有的甘道夫，也就是所有的英国老管家，都有神奇的预言能力。  
Jarvis，你能随便写几个数字去帮Peter买张乐透吗？  
“静观其变”，真是没错，他的确静止着，而他也的确看到了某些惊人的变化。  
“他”在烦恼，也对了，Steve正看着Tony愁眉不展。  
而且Steve在Tony的下面。  
大概十几英尺的下面。  
仰着头，盯着Tony。

嘿，Steve，我看到了你头顶的旋儿。

“所以这次又发生了什么？”Tony平静地问道，他觉得他已经不会吃惊了。  
“你飘到了天花板上。”Steve简短地指出。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“不知道，我来的时候你就在上面了，”Steve抱着胳膊，显然也一点都不吃惊，“我刚刚关了所有的窗户，这样你就不会飘出去了。”  
“真是万分感谢，Steve。”Tony背贴着墙壁，他现在的感觉很奇妙，并不类似于使用斥力器的飞行，而更类似于他体内的某种气体终于把他给吹成了气球飘了起来。  
“所以，呃……你需要我做点什么吗？”Steve小心翼翼地开口，他连说话声音都不自觉地压低了，好像这样就不会把Tony吹跑。  
“现在？你除了能在这里看着我还能干什么？把电视从墙上抠下来放到地上？”Tony晃了晃身子，飘到了墙角。真是奇妙，他的盔甲竟然不需要燃料就飞了起来。  
“我想到了个好点子！等在这里，别乱动，好吗！”Steve头也不回地跑出了客厅——他和Tony这两天在客厅里浪费的时间太长了，这真不应该——而当他隔了几分钟回来的时候肩上扛了一把梯子。  
“这样我就离你近了点，”Steve摆好梯子爬上去，他咧嘴笑着，从口袋里变戏法似的掏出来两小瓶水和几块块三明治，并把其中的一半递给Tony，“就像是野餐，不过是在天花板上。”  
“你和你的朋友都这样野餐吗？”Tony注意到了Steve鼻尖上的汗滴，他很有冲动去把它擦掉。  
“你是第一个。”Steve鼻尖的汗滴滑下去了，和通红的面颊上的其他汗滴一起滑下去了。  
Tony傻愣愣地接过水瓶，然后猛地把头向后仰。  
他们又离得太近了，警报。

“呃，我想我需要个吸管，Steve，你介意……？”Tony笨手笨脚地比划着，险些飘到别处。  
而Steve稳住他，忙乱地爬下梯子，“是的，哦，没错！你等着！”  
Tony看着Steve落荒而逃，然后他将头靠在天花板上。

美国队长不适合逃跑，可他也的确不能继续坚持这场战役。


	5. 第五课：还是浮力

当人们看到墙上爬着的蜘蛛的时候,人们会想打死它。  
而这时候蜘蛛会莫名其妙进入到狂乱的应激状态。  
俗称乱爬。  
这会让人们更想要拍死它。

Peter Parker正在满墙乱爬。  
而这就是所有人想要拍死他的原因。

Peter爬到了Tony眼前，又爬到他侧面，再爬到他脚旁，任何还在这屋子里的人都能听到蜘蛛面罩里传来的那种惊人的声音。  
“停止傻笑，Parker，那让你听起来像Whoopi Goldberg。”Natasha厌倦地翻了个白眼，这屋子里只有她还愿意和Peter讲话，她被要求留下来看着还飘在天花板上的Tony，并“满足他的所有愿望”。  
“哪个角色？唱歌像天籁的修女吗？”Peter哈哈笑着，继续在根本不搭理他的Tony身旁乱爬。  
Natasha朝他扔了一团用过的餐巾纸，继续用那种对人生充满厌倦的声音说道：“不，是《人鬼情未了》里的灵媒，你就像在鬼哭狼嚎！”  
Peter倒立着耸肩，继续在墙上爬来爬去。  
“别烦他了，蜘蛛侠，你怎么一点都不会审时度势？”Natasha继续朝Peter随手扔着东西，她的准头好极了，即使Peter将那些东西随手乱挥飞得到处都是，可没一样砸到Tony。  
“那是因为我还是个高中生，”Peter有惊无险地躲过并缠住了烟灰缸，“高中生不需要审时度势！”  
“Jarvis！我记得你上礼拜说过买了新的杀虫剂对吗？”长久沉默的Tony终于忍不住开口叫道，随即他开始因为这句话引起的震动在天花板上疯狂地转着圈。  
“是的，先生，我们有新的。”Jarvis不知从哪个角落里站了出来。  
Peter大声则抗议：“嘿，这不是我的错，你们不能出去而我也不能！我……”  
Natasha瞅准时机抓起桌上的不知道什么东西狠狠砸去，恼人的蜘蛛终于被拍了下来。  
万分感谢，甜心。Tony从旋转状态停了下来，有气无力地眨眼表示了那个意思，但他下一秒就因为这个微小的动作而飘到了房间中央的吊灯旁边。  
“有时候我很同情你,Stark,”Natasha从地上拎起似乎短暂昏迷的Peter，并用一种鲨鱼才会有的微笑方式看着Tony，“但我有时候觉得看你倒霉还挺有趣的。”  
没有人性。

现在整个复仇者大厦里只有三个复仇者。  
一个砸晕了另一个，一个被前一个砸晕了，而另一个飘在空中转着圈。  
如果你非要问为什么，那么原因是这样的：  
Tony Stark就知道会变成这样。  
事情变糟了，他在四个小时之前就察觉到的。  
本来这只是飘起来而已，没什么大不了的，也许人的一生中总要飘起来那么一两回，就像长智齿。而Tony的“人生飘飘日”就正好是现在，紧接着“人生黏黏日”。  
当四个小时前所有人出现在客厅看到飘在天花板上的Tony时，表现得都不像Steve那么镇定。有的人开始打嗝，有的人笑着数脉搏，有的人飞着飞着就掉了下来，而有的人开始在Tony身边蹿上爬下。而所有人中并不包括似乎能帮上忙的Thor，他又见鬼地不知道跑哪里去了。  
这也都完全不算什么，真的。Tony自己发现在他说的话越来越多的同时他变得越来越轻也不算什么，直到他因为说了一句“狗屎”而开始原地旋转。  
于是他选择闭上嘴，这对Pepper来说也许是最糟的，鉴于Tony在他那半长不短的人生里唯一学不会的就是合时宜地闭嘴，所以也许Pepper会觉得他疯了。  
“Coulson先生告诉我，你正在进入第三层梦境，Stark。”Clint状似同情地严肃补充，或者读作火上浇油。  
而这也不是最糟的。  
变成人体胶水、和Steve黏在一起、飞起来飘到空中、被迫变成哑巴、被心中住着秃顶海螺的《饥饿游戏》女主角冷嘲热讽都不是最糟的。  
因为他已经知道了，最糟的事情是Steve再也不会帮助他。  
Steve同意Peter给Tony递水，同意Jan去在Tony打转的时候扶稳他，甚至同意Clint用某种射手的方式给Tony运送纸笔，可他却只是坐在新沙发上（感谢Jarvis）发呆。他们好像开始了相互躲避——好吧，鉴于Tony只是飘在天花板上，所以可以认为那是Steve单方面的躲避——就像在玩什么蹩脚的踩影子游戏。而Tony觉得踩影子游戏没劲透了，因为哪怕没有笼罩在Steve投射的阴影里，他还是觉得有点难受。  
而他觉得难受的结果就是从客厅的一头晃到了窗台边（被黄蜂女给拉回来了）。  
Steve看上去也很难受，他不再抬头看Tony的眼睛，他不再说话，他甚至连动都不动。而他不动的时候看上去就像一尊雕塑，如果不穿衣服的话那就更像了。  
客厅里似乎延续了前一天的尴尬，没人说话，连Peter和Clint都没有大叫着“飓风”——说真的，那到底代表着什么？  
而Steve觉得难受的结果就是大家似乎都变得难受了起来，而最后复仇者们因为突然接到了总统的酒会邀请而突然变得特别喜爱“大家一起拿着酒杯站着，吃不饱穿不暖回家还得脸部僵硬地叫披萨”的那种酒会，以至于他们在短时间内便倾巢出动。不过那其中除了Natasha和Peter，他们一个要看着天花板上的那一个，而另一个还只是个不会审时度势并且不能饮酒的未成年高中生。  
但这至少比让那些家伙坐在客厅里无所事事要好一点。  
只是一点，鉴于他们回来以后情况也许会恶化。

事情总是会变糟。  
而这就是Tony Stark的人生。  
而他现在在客厅的天花板上飘着。  
而他知道也许几小时后Steve从那个该死的什么国宴上回来后他们的兄弟关系就彻底破灭了。  
而他甚至都不知道要在哪里帮Steve买一套房子以委婉地表达“嘿，虽然我也不知道为什么而且一定会有人因此而暗杀我，但是我想让你搬出去再见”。

“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，Stark，但你们两个都非常幼稚。”Natasha突然仰起头开口说道。她窝在沙发里，腿压在总想挣扎着爬回墙上的Peter背上。  
Tony朝她瞪眼睛，以表达“我不懂你在说什么”、“嘿快放开他，你是残暴的叶卡捷琳娜二世”、“不放开他也行他的确是挺烦的”、“你知道了什么？你是什么时候知道的？”、“我的演技好极了你不可能知道”以及“你的脑袋上有根线头”。  
也许他这个眼神所表达的东西太多了，Natasha好像只看懂了那其中的一层意思。  
“我的头上有根线头？”她拽了拽头发，把线头拨了出来，又抬头看着Tony，“那么你承认了，你喜欢他。”  
她说得太肯定了，以至于Tony又瞪回去以表示“你该死的为什么能看出来”。  
“你觉得我们都瞎了或是失忆忘了昨天发生了什么吗，Stark？”Natasha危险地压低了声音，而Peter趁她松手找准时机逃出了房间（“我会回来报仇的！”）。  
接着她摊开手，摆出了她最无害的动作，“而你们这两天把大厦里的气氛搞得太尴尬了，我可不想生活在这样的地方。所以，去和他说清楚！还有，不要叫我叶卡捷琳娜二世。”  
Romanoff是会心灵感应的变种人，Charles，她从此以后属于你们那边儿了。可Tony连这句话都不敢想，因为Natasha会知道的。  
于是他只能开口说：“可他是Steve，我不能喜欢他。”他穿着盔甲的手抓住了吊灯，这样他就能稳住自己，而不是在说话的时候像个章鱼一样喷走。  
“为什么？”Natasha像看疯子一样瞪着他，或者说像她一直瞪着他的表情那样瞪着他。  
“因为他是Steve！”Tony有点生气，他觉得这道理简直显而易见，“他是美国队长！而我是……我！”  
Natasha挑起一边的眉，显然没有理解这其中的因果关系。  
“你瞧，这简直就像牛顿第一定律那么明显：他不喜欢我。我们完全不用再探讨这个问题了。”他气恼地松开手，放任自己因为惯性在天花板上磕来磕去。  
“你是个蠢蛋，Stark。”隔了好久Natasha才找回了自己的声音，而这就是她唯一愿意说的话。  
Tony翻了个白眼，这让他没带头盔的鼻子撞了一下天花板。

“无意打扰，先生，可我只是想提醒您复仇者们回来了。”Jarvis在悄悄消失在客厅后又悄悄出现了。  
“真高兴你又一次打破了尴尬的气氛……”Tony因为这句话成功翻了个身，现在他又变成了俯视苍生的姿态。  
“你还好吗……”是Steve，他跟着Jarvis走进了客厅。美国队长穿着一丝不苟的三件套，站在那儿就好像在发光。  
“刚刚是氦气，现在是氢气，所以，越来越轻盈。”Tony说道，盔甲一浮一沉地撞在墙上。  
“Tony，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”Steve表情严肃。  
Tony眨眨眼，很好，Steve终于决定要跟他绝交了。他非常庆幸自己浮在空中，他开始催眠自己他已经因为漂浮时间太久产生了对疼痛的麻痹感。  
Natasha不知什么时候离开了，Jarvis也是，而其他复仇者根本没有出现在这里。  
“我也认为我们应该谈谈，队长……”他并没有迎上Steve的目光，预备一口气说完。他心里的气体在膨胀，挺难受，自我催眠一点用都没有，“我知道你不是那种人，不，我并不是在说你很保守或是麦卡锡主义什么的，我只是想说也许我是表现得那样了一点但是那都不是认真的，所有的那一切都不是认真的，除了我把你当做我最好的朋友……呃……所以我们还是朋友……？”  
“你说完了？”Steve依然板着脸，他不知什么时候攀上了梯子。  
“是的，队长。”Tony眨眨眼，用他最平静的演技，可他们又一次离得那么近。  
“那么轮到我和你谈谈了。”Steve冷静地说着，然后从背后掏出了一根，绳子。  
“你想要说的话就是勒死我？”Tony惊讶地瞪着眼前的绳子，他忘记了怎样逃跑，不过也许他现在这样只需要大叫一声就行了。而Steve很显然一把抓住了他的腿，正在将绳子捆到他身上。  
“不，”Steve冲他扬起了一个假笑，然后将绳子在他腰上打了个结实的海军结，“我们要去放风筝。”  
完全乱了套。  
这并不是Tony Stark搞砸他的生活的标准方式。


	6. 第六课：复习及预习

无论过程如何，Tony Stark搞砸他生活的标准方式永远都只有一种结局：  
如果不出意外的话，最终会有一个人冲他大喊大叫，并且摔碎离他最近的茶杯夺门而出。  
可现在出现了意外：  
没人冲他大喊大叫，没有门，也没有茶杯。  
所以他这时其实很慌，非常慌，他不知道如何处理眼前这种状况。但他不能把慌张表现出来，因为他现在正手忙脚乱地应付着Steve。  
以及他这个“很轻很轻”的问题。

如果非要用文艺或谨慎的科学方式来形容现在的状况，那么马克吐温式的形容方式是这样的：“我所经历过最寒冷的冬天是旧金山的夏天，而现在那两人正如同呆在旧金山的冬天。当然，实际上他们在曼哈顿，而现在鬼知道是什么季节。”而国家地理杂志会是这样形容的：“钢铁侠，出没于纽约的城市森林中，在没有光学污染仅有大气污染的阴暗天气人们会有幸见到他。而今天的午夜，如果你漫步在曼哈顿的街角，你也许能意外发现他的身影……（推荐观测用具：具有拍照功能的手机、Twitter）”  
把这两种文艺或谨慎的方式合并到一起，我们就能拼出现在的状况：  
时至午夜，在这时间段并不经常一起出现在曼哈顿街角的美国队长和钢铁侠一起出现了，准确的说，美国队长牵着一条绳子出现在那里，而绳子的另一端拴着人形风筝钢铁侠。而他们之间的氛围糟糕透顶，就好像在冰封般令人窒息的沉默中一个穿着棉羽绒坎肩的逃难者偶遇了一个披着印第安斗篷的拾荒人，那真是又冷又难熬的尴尬。  
他等着Steve说点什么，而他那脑海中关于“什么”的猜想快要让他憋得更涨更轻。他假设在某个次元有个盒子，盖子上写着“小伙伴友爱关系促进会”，而在Steve开口说出什么恐怖的宣言之前，他们之间那“小伙伴友爱关系”也许是破裂的，也许没有，也许又破裂了又没有，总之无论何种状态，在没有打开那盖子前，“友爱关系”都快要把他逼疯了。  
Tony现在明白了，他一定是以一种非“友爱关系”的方式在喜欢Steve。那是从很久前开始的，比他们黏在一起还要早，早到他也记不起奇点在哪里，而那喜欢就“砰”地在某个角落爆炸开了。而他也明白Steve将要对他说的无论什么会让他很沮丧的话都无法停止他以那种非“友爱关系”的方式来喜欢Steve。也许时间长了他也能停止下来，不过鉴于经过了两天的黏糊糊轻飘飘日并且这疲惫的两天将要以Steve“带”他放风筝结束，而他竟然还是有揪住Steve的衣领吻上去的冲动，那么他猜测那还需要很久。  
“我真的很抱歉说是要带你来放风筝，”Steve停在了路灯下，他紧紧抓着手里的绳子，又抬头看了一眼飘在他脑袋上方的Tony，“可我想要对你说些话，复仇者塔里人太多了，我不能……”  
要来了，盒子盖就要打开了。  
Tony紧张得浮浮沉沉，他能感受到Steve把绳子又往下拉了拉。  
“我这次干了件蠢事，对不起……我是说整个放风筝这件事……我知道这样会让你很丢脸，但至少这里很安静，没人会看得到你的这个样子……”Steve有点急躁地解释着，绳子拽得越来越紧，Tony飘得越来越近。  
“别介意，队长，我们总会发生些状况，这并不比下半身装甲都被巨乌贼卷走只能裸奔回家更让纽约市民感到恐慌。”Tony干巴巴地安慰着，心里已经开始感觉沮丧了。老好人队长显然在想方设法让他们回到小伙伴友爱关系促进会最“和谐”的阶段，亦即“人人都是友爱的小伙伴”。  
“你会听我说吗？”Steve谨慎地抬头，得到了Tony近得都要撞上他脑门的点头，“很好，那么……”

为什么你不想想这一切为什么会发生呢？  
“我当然想知道这该死的一切是怎么发生的！”Tony脱口叫出，随即发现这句话根本不是Steve说出来的，因为Steve正因为他的大叫而震惊地抬头看着他，而他因为这句话产生的动力开始剧烈晃动。

下一课，摩擦力。  
绳子突然毫无预兆地松开了，Tony快速向着天空浮上去。Steve在第一时间便伸手抓住了他，但那无济于事，他的装甲似乎变得异常滑溜溜。他在向上飘去，脱离了Steve的手，他瞬间意识到他失去了摩擦力。  
“还真好运啊，接下来是什么？！”Tony恼火得试图打开斥力推进器，但他的面板突然暗了下来，低能量警报拉响。

下一课，电力。  
他已经飘到了大概五层楼那么高，他看到Steve呼叫了复仇者，他看到Steve正徒劳地边叫他名字边向上跃起试图抓住他，但他什么也听不到，也依旧在向上飞。  
“这又是什么？！我周围的真空场，没有媒介来传播声音？”Tony暴躁地吼道，那个声音没有出现，但他知道他大概猜对了。  
他眼睁睁地看着Steve在向他跃起，落下。Steve在朝他吼着什么，神情是那么慌张急切，就好像他要飞走了，就再也不会回来。  
他也许的确飞不回来了。无论那个声音是谁，他确定那玩意要杀了他。  
他只剩下百分之五的电量，他感觉到他的装甲在没有摩擦力的作用下慢慢滑动着解体。不出意外他大概只能坚持升到8000多米，用时大约四分钟，复仇者们无法在如此短的情况下找到方法解救他，而他会在四分钟后被装甲抛弃，周围的真空场会在瞬间把他挤成肉酱。  
如果说他最后还有什么遗憾，就是他和Steve的那个盒子也许永远都不会打开了。

“无论你是谁，我也不知道你为什么这么做，但我想让你知道，在物理方面我不会认输。没了。”他把这句话当做自己的遗言，顺便在心里给Steve留了另一句话，不过别想从他嘴里套出来，反正他也只剩四分钟了，他会在四分钟内守口如瓶。  
我并不想杀掉你。  
“什么？”Tony诧异着，发现面板又亮了起来，电力正在一格一格恢复，装甲正在一节节扣紧，他停止上浮，而是以自由落体的方式往下掉。  
我并不想杀掉你，Anthony Stark。  
“那么你为什么这么做，你这个狗娘养的的……随便什么？”  
我是物理之神，如果你想知道的话，不过我猜你对此不屑一顾。  
“物理……之神……”Tony在开启了斥力靴后浮在大概60层楼的高空，他不知该如何表现他的震惊，只好在张嘴愣了一分钟后开口道：“你也信上帝吗？”  
什么？  
“如果你不信上帝，那么为什么你又如此怪力乱神呢？”信上帝的科学家最后都成了神棍，这点毋庸置疑（“愿主保佑你，艾萨克•牛顿爵士”），那么超自然的物理之神又该如何解释呢？也许只能愿原力与“他”同在了。  
物理之神一定是感觉被冒犯了，因为他自此就拒绝开口。Tony尴尬地浮在半空中，不知是进是退，而他也害怕只要一回到他的朋友中间，那倒霉的反物理定律的一切都会重演。

找准一切机会适时出现是所有小说中男主角存在感的证明，而恰好此时Tony的无线电中传来了Steve的声音。  
“你还好吗？求求你告诉我你还好……”那声音中充满了颤抖以及绝望，就好像Steve现在正被人勒着脖子，或者是他自己正狠狠掐着自己的脖子。  
“我很好，Steve，不要担心。”他刚刚距离死亡一线之遥，但他现在仅凭无线电里的声音就安下心来。他听到了Steve如释重负的叹息声，以及那头突然爆发的带点苦涩的大笑。最重要的是，Steve啰嗦又清晰地念叨着什么，他听的一清二楚。随即他也笑了起来，他觉得也许那些反物理定律事件就算出现那也不算太糟糕。  
他能应付过来，他和Steve都能应付过来，他们一起。  
Steve对他说的那些话他不能让别人听到，因为嘿，时间还长得很，他有的是办法让周围的人都厌烦他俩，然后他们就能躲起来，干些只有他们两个人才能做的事情。

我想我不知不觉帮你解决了个人问题，Anthony Stark。那个声音干巴巴地说道，要让Tony说，那可是充满了嫉妒感，毕竟也许物理之神也不能造出比Steve的屁股更接近于完美拱形的臀部了。  
“所以你认为我应该感谢你吗？”Tony飞出一个正无穷符号，随即摆出了一个嘲讽的姿势，“那么你就是在做梦。”  
他的的确确听到了物理之神发出了一声叹息，而无线电的那端Steve正在催促他赶紧返航。  
“再次一问，我亲爱的佑我成长的物理之神，”他在半空中鞠了一躬，“你为什么要这么做？你得快点回答，因为我得马上赶回去处理我的‘个人问题’。”  
你总是这么急躁，Anthony，这让我很难再护佑你。物理之神在别扭地嘀咕，Tony对此撇撇嘴。  
我这次的行动只是要提醒你，作为一个人类，你已经越界了。你新装甲的加速回转速度已经超越了物理极限，再如此下去……  
“我的装甲将会更好，谢谢提醒。”Tony说道，他调整了姿势，准备朝着复仇者塔的方向冲过去。  
可是，这不科学！物理之神气急败坏地咆哮。  
Tony顿了顿，将手举起来，然后飞快地加速回转飞行，速度快到在午夜里人们远远望去只会以为天空突然炸出了礼花，而那礼花拼成了加速度公式。  
“不，物理之神，这很正确，万分正确，知道为什么吗？”Tony一个冲刺飞向复仇者塔。

“因为我就是科学。”

他飞快地向前冲去，他还有更重要的事情要完成。他远远看到站在塔顶的那个人在向他挥手致意，他飞向他，迫不及待。  
而物理之神被他抛到了一边，不过也很有可能是因为某种他过剩的自信心导致的自卑而再也没有出来说过话。

“嘿，科学家，欢迎回来。”  
“我想我赶得上吃一顿丰盛的宵夜？”  
他卸掉他的装甲，和Steve相视傻笑。

这简直就是世界上最科学的事。


End file.
